Pink and White Day
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Short Valentine and White Day Fics
1. Chapter 1

Pink and White Day Ficlet – Pink Day: A Toppo to Show that I Care

Grammar/spelling stuff

Disclaimer: VF and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

Asami exhaled a large puff of smoke as another package of valentine chocolates arrived at his desk. Those obnoxious kiss ups just don't know when to stop. Every year, even though he made it obvious that he does not accept trash, mountains and mountains of pink, red and white were loaded into his office and clubs. But there was one valentine that he might actually want to accept...the valentine of that troublesome brat he has at home. Asami doubt that wild youngster would actually take the trouble to present him with something, but Akihito never creased to surprise him. But his expectations weren't high on the matter.

* * *

"Fuck yea!" Kou cheered. "I've been waiting for this day for ages!"

Akihito turned to glance at Takato, looking for an answer to his friend's insanity.

"He recently got a girlfriend." Takato explained. Akihito nodded, a little bit surprised. Kou was never the type that attracted the ladies, so every time the guy finally lands a girl, the three of them would go out and celebrate with alcohol; loads and loads of alcohol.

"Dude, don't be so surprised, I can't help it if the ladies dig me." Kou said as he flashed his teeth and that scrawny neck.

"I see you are her species" Takato mocked, which earned him a death glare from Kou.

"Alright, alright, what are you so excited about?" Akihito asked.

"Valentine's day dude! Every man's dream day! I will finally receive chocolates this year! You know why? 'Cause lil 'ol me got a girl this year." Kou sang out, and both Akhito and Takato rolled their eyes.

"So what about you Aki? Are you with Valentine's this year?" Takato asked, ignoring Kou's flights to lunacy.

"N-no…not really. I'm not interested." Akihito replied with a little stutter in his tone.

Asami doesn't eat sweets; Asami will mock him to no ends with those bastard eyes of his if Akihito actually participated in such an event. Akihito did consider perhaps getting the man something, but no, it would be embarrassing…

* * *

Akihito's legs dangled down the back of the couch, and his head pointed towards the floor. In his hand was a newly opened box of Toppo that he was happily munching on. The news on the TV just showed another person found dead in the bay, nothing new, nothing exciting…mostly likely Asami's handiwork. Damn what Akihito would give to catch that man red handed. But the Ass always knew just where he was, and what he was doing every second of the day. It wasn't fair.

Hearing the front door click shut, Akihito didn't even bother getting up from his current position.

Walking in on a pair of feet, Asami raised an eyebrow at those ten pearls of white adorning his living room furniture.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

"Lazin' around, can't you tell?" came the bored reply.

Asami let out a soft chuckle and dropped off his stuff on the kitchen table and went to the bedroom to change.

Hearing a familiar ringtone, Akihito reached for his cell phone on the floor and looked at the messaged that had just popped up.

_Hell yea man! New GF got me HOME MADE chocolates! _ Read the text on the screen. Attached to the message was a photo of Kou's stupid face holding up the chocolates for Aki to see. Akihito stared at his friend for a while, wondering why the guy was so happy to receive such a thing. Tossing his phone to the side again, Akihito went back to his Toppo, only to be interrupted by another buzz of his phone. This time it was Takato.

_OK man, I know V-day isn't ur thing, but check out what Tae made me!' _Tae…Takato's wife eh?' Akihito thought as he flipped to the picture. In the photo was Takato proudly holding up a triple chocolate torte cake decorated with a thick chocolate gauche and cherries; lots and lots of cherries.

Akihito drooled at the sight. God it looked good.

Looking towards the bedroom Asami just entered. Akihito began to wish the older man had brought him back something like that. Seeing that Asami was still in his room, Akihito flipped over on the couch and took a quick peek at the kitchen table where Asami dropped off his stuff.

"Where are you poking that noisy little head this time?" the voice suddenly jumped out of nowhere, scaring Akihito out of his skin.

"Asami! Don't sneak up on me!" Akihito shouted, his heart pounding hard from the surprise.

"Ah…so, what are you looking for Akihito?" Asami asked (knowingly) with that god damned smirk ever so present on his face.

"Nooooothing" Akihito replied, hiding his face a bit behind the couch.

"Ooh…?"

Pondering for a moment, Akihito wondered if he should give Asami a little something something…for Valentine 's Day. Taking a good look around, there was nothing Valentine appropriate to present the older man with so Akihito settled for the next best thing.

Taking his box of Toppo in hand, Akihito held it up for Asami to take. "Want one?" He asked.

Asami looked at the box filled with sticks of chocolate and then looked at Akihito questioningly.

"You can only have one though" Akihito said again.

Asami chucked, "I see little children these days still don't like to share" he said as he reached in to take a Toppo out of the box. "Shall I teach you how to share Akihito?"

"You should be grateful I'm actually offering you one." Akihito pouted, pulling the snack out of Asami's reach.

Taking the sweet into his mouth, Asami moved swiftly towards Akihito and crushed his lips against the boy's. Sharing that chocolate covered biscuit stick between them. Once the snack was fully gone, Asami pulled away and smirked at the flushed kid, slumping against the couch.

"That's how you share Akihito." Asami said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the showers.

"Bastard…" Akihito muttered under his breath.

_Valentine's Day secured I guess…_Akihito thought with a little bit of satisfaction.

* * *

Toppo is a revered Pocky ^^ I like it better 'cause it's sweeter than a pocky

_TBC on White Day_


	2. Chapter 2

White Day Ficlet – White Day Sweetness

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and it's character's belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

Akihito found himself in the same situation he was in last month: Kou gabbing away about his girlfriend…this time, it was about White Day.

"Just pick something and go" Akihito complained.

"You're moody 'cause you don't got one of your own" Kou teased and Akihito reddened a bit. He's got one of his own…except the one he got wasn't exactly the relationship type or a girl for that matter.

"Mind your own business! I like what I have right now!" Akihito snipped back, and Kou brushed him off.

"Hey guys, ready to leave?" Takato's voice sounded out as he came towards them. Looking down, Akihito and Kou could see their friend carrying two bags stuffed with candy and other little knickknacks.

"What's all that for Takato?" Akihito asked.

"Ah, I couldn't decide what to get Tae for White Day so I just got them all." Takato beamed happily, but Akihito just looked at him funny.

"Don't mind him Takato, Akihito's just bitter 'cause he's all alone." Kou said playfully. "We should set him up."

"NO!" Akihito burst out. "I-I'm fine…"

Takato and Kou looked at each other, and then back at Akihito. "Me thinks the lad already got someone he doesn't want to share with us" Kou teased, and Takato nodded in agreement.

"Just drop it guys, I'm going home, see you later." Akihito said and ran off.

It's true he was sort of excited about white day, but not overly. He shared a chocolate snake with his 'lover' on Valentine's Day and he was sort of expecting a return gift today…God he sounded like a girl.

* * *

Asami laid back into the chair in his office at Club Sion when he saw his little bundle of mischief dashing down the side walk. _What has he got into now?_ Asami looked over at Suoh, and the large man immediately went out to fulfill that unspoken order.

It was within minutes before Suoh came back with a brat flailing his arms everywhere, hitting anything in sight. Setting the boy back on the ground, Asami looked at Akihito in amusement, wondering what the kid got planned for him today.

"What do you want Asami?" Akihito chocked out bitterly.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" the older man asked.

"Nothing." Akihito replied.

"Then why were you running?"

"I wanted to go home, that's all."

"Ooh?" Asami questioned.

"Hey…ummm…" Akhito stumbled.

"Yes Akihito?"

"Today's…today's…"

"Today Akihito?" Asami asked.

"Today's White Day." Akihito blurted out.

"…and?" Asami asked, bring the cigarette up to his lips.

"And aren't you supposed to return something to me today?" Akihito asked shyly.

"I don't remember receiving any chocolates on Valentine's Day" Asami replied.

"Yes you did! Don't you remember that toppo!?"

"You can't call that junk Valentine's chocolate can you?" Asami said coldly. He swore he saw a vain poke out of Akihito's forehead.

"Fine! I was stupid to expect anything!" Akihito shouted and turned to leave the club. He felt his anger boil more when Asami didn't even try to stop him…or have his men stop him.

* * *

Akihito didn't get home until late at night, a little bit tipsy. Akihito kicked off his shoes as he entered the condo. Today was one of the worst days in history. Not only did his expectation fail him, he had to blow his job too. Entering the main room, Akihito saw Asami sitting in the regular loveseat, reading. Akihito huffed out a breath and proceeded to stomp to his room.

Looking up from his paper, Asami smirked at his cute pet's behavior. Putting the papers down, he followed Akihito down the hall.

"Don't follow me you old geezer…" Akihito mumbled under his breath, not even bothering to make eye contact with Asami.

"Why are you so mad?" Asami questioned.

"Because of you and everyone else!"

"What an unreasonable child you are Akihito."

Akihito didn't even bother to reply to that, he just continued to stomp to his room, and slamming the door shut right in Asami's face. Asami shook his head, chucking at the immaturity.

He opened the door to see Akihito lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Why don't you play with your cameras, it'll make you feel better." Asami suggested.

Akihito glared at him. "What did you do to them?" he asked angrily.

"Why don't you check?"

Akihito slipped off of his bed, eyeing Asami cautiously and went to open up his camera case. Counting and moving his camera's around, Akihito's hand came upon a paper box. Taking the object out, the box in his hand revealed to be neatly wrapped in white and decorated with several ribbons.

Glancing up at Asami, "you played me…" Akihito grumbled out, trying to supress the joy he was feeling at the moment.

"I put that there yesterday. And here I thought you check your camera case everyday…" the older man said.

Undoing the ribbons and tearing off the white paper, Akihito stared down at what appears to be latest smart phone model.

"Wha?" he asked, looking at up Asami.

"Weren't you complaining about your phone not working properly because you dropped it in the toilet?"

"Ah…but that was you're fault…but thanks…" Akihito said quietly as he tried to hide his reddened face.

"White Day's not over yet Akihito, I always return the favor ten times." Asami said as he proceeded to pin Akihito to the floor.

Akihito shivered at the contact but never less, welcomed it.

_White day secured!_ Akihito thought happily to himself as he was fucked away to somewhere.


End file.
